


for as long as you'll have me

by kimchimochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchimochi/pseuds/kimchimochi
Summary: “Yeah, I know,” Hinata says, his lips still grazing along Kageyama’s skin. “I just think… I love volleyball the most when I’m playing next to you. So, you gotta promise me something.”Kageyama’s heart is staggering in his chest. He inhales a shaky breath, like he’s forgotten how to breathe. “What?”Hinata cranes his neck just a bit and plants a tender kiss on Kageyama’s throat, right where his throbbing pulse point is. Hinata’s small, calloused hands press against Kageyama’s chest. His palm rests over Kageyama’s heart, and Hinata has the audacity to giggle when he feels it accelerate.“Ten, twenty, even thirty years from now… still be my partner,” Hinata whispers the words like a prayer. “Please.”“I’ll be your partner for as long as you’ll have me,” Kageyama says.





	for as long as you'll have me

“Toss to me, Tobio!”

Kageyama’s fingers dig and grind down into Hinata’s scalp as Hinata lets out a whine. “I heard you the first twenty times, you dumbass!” Kageyama grimaces.

He isn’t lying — he had heard Hinata ask him the first twenty times and was able to ignore him with ease… until Hinata decided to call him —

“Please, Tobio!”

Kageyama can feel his heart stutter. The way his name rolls off of Hinata’s tongue, his lips shaping the syllables like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He looks down at Hinata, whose eyes are shining with so much happiness that they take on the look of polished amber. They’re warm, yet bright and full of life.

A heavy exhale leaves Kageyama’s lips, and Hinata’s smile stretches his cheeks because he knows more than anyone that that is the sound of Kageyama raising the white flag.

“Don’t just stand there,” Kageyama growls.

Hinata beams. “Thank you, Tobio!” he exclaims and runs to the end of the court.

“Stop saying that so casually,” Kageyama mutters under his breath, so quiet that he isn’t even sure he heard himself.

Kageyama spins the ball with his hands a few times and serves it to Hinata who easily receives it. Kageyama bites down on his tongue to stop himself from smiling. He’ll never admit it, but the amount Hinata has improved since they played for Karasuno is… kind of mind blowing. Admirable, even.

Hinata’s crying face still burns into the back of his eyelids from when they first met each other. Hinata was an inexperienced, overly-confident, lousy, despicable volleyball player.

But, now…

“Bring it to me!” Hinata’s voice echoes in the empty gymnasium, his enthusiasm bouncing off the walls.

Kageyama feels the corners of his lips twitch upwards without consent.

Kageyama’s fingertips push the ball behind him. He cranes his neck backwards, and it’s as if time slows down. Hinata is mid-air, threads of his cider hair flying back and framing his face. His form is perfect, arms taking on the look of wings.

The palm of Hinata’s hand come in contact with the ball. It goes flying down, and time speeds up again. The ball slams against the wooden floor of the court, the sound sending a jolt of electricity up the length of Kageyama’s spine.

Hinata lands to the ground, his entire face lighting up with awe — the same face he always makes when he spikes one of Kageyama’s tosses. He smiles no matter who sets the ball, but — and Kageyama may be overthinking this — he swears Hinata’s eyes shine just a little brighter when Kageyama is the one to toss it to him.

Kageyama rakes his fingers through his hair, pushing the dark strands off of his sweaty forehead. He begins to walk over to the bleachers of the gym to grab his bag, and he can already hear Hinata’s excited skipping trailing behind him.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Hinata asks and Kageyama can literally hear the smile in his tone. “Suga-san, Daichi-san, and Noya-san said they’d all come to watch! Even Kenma is coming!” Hinata boasts.

Kageyama swings his bag over his shoulder and hands Hinata his own. “Kenma?”

“Hah? Don’t tell me you don’t remember him.” Hinata’s bottom lip juts out.

“Of course I remember who he is, idiot,” Kageyama grunts. “How stupid do you think I am?” Hinata opens his mouth, but Kageyama is quick to slap his hand over it before a single sound can escape. “Don’t answer tha— you asshole!” Kageyama jumps back. “Did you just lick me?!”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him like a toddler. “You taste like sweat. Gross.”

“You’re gross.” Kageyama adjusts the strap on his shoulder. He begins to make his way out of the gym, twirling his spare keys between his calloused fingers when Hinata’s slim yet strong arms wind around his forearm. Hinata nuzzles his face into Kageyama’s shoulder blade. Kageyama’s breath hitches.

He looks down at Hinata’s smiling face. “Let’s go home,” Hinata says.

Kageyama turns his head away, teeth digging into his lower lip to fight back the grin that is oh-so desperately trying to bloom on his face. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

The walk home, although it’s only ten minutes away, feels like a century. It always feels like a century, at least to Kageyama. Hinata latches onto him as he plays with Kageyama’s fingers. It’s almost like Hinata is studying them, trying to memorize their structure and the way they curl and bend. Hinata slips his own fingers through the spaces between then.

“I like your hands,” Hinata sighs, his breath fanning over Kageyama’s knuckles.

They make it to their shared apartment, dropping their stuff off at the front door. Kageyama kicks off his sneakers before nearly falling over at the sudden weight on his back.

“You little—”

Kageyama’s words get stuck in his throat when Hinata’s lips feather over his nape. His nose nuzzles into his dark hair and caresses his scalp. His legs and arms wrap around him like his life depends on it.

“Hey, Tobio…”

Kageyama swallows, the diameter of his throat shrinking by the second. “Yeah?”

“Remember when we asked each other if we loved volleyball or each other more, and we both answered volleyball?” Hinata snickers, his chest vibrating against Kageyama’s back. “I want to change my answer.”

“Whatever your answer is, I’m still going to say I love volleyball more than you,” Kageyama mumbles.

“Yeah, I know,” Hinata says, his lips still grazing along Kageyama’s skin. “I just think… I love volleyball the most when I’m playing next to you. So, you gotta promise me something.”

Kageyama’s heart is staggering in his chest. He inhales a shaky breath, like he’s forgotten how to breathe. “What?”

Hinata cranes his neck just a bit and plants a tender kiss on Kageyama’s throat, right where his throbbing pulse point is. Hinata’s small, calloused hands press against Kageyama’s chest. His palm rests over Kageyama’s heart, and Hinata has the audacity to giggle when he feels it accelerate.

“Ten, twenty, even thirty years from now… still be my partner,” Hinata whispers the words like a prayer. “Please.”

Kageyama’s arms loop underneath Hinata’s thighs to help support him on his back. He angles his head to look at Hinata, their faces merely millimeters apart. Their noses brush each other, their heavy breaths weaving between them.

“I’ll be your partner for as long as you’ll have me,” Kageyama says.

“So, forever?” A hint of red engulfs the entirety of Hinata’s face, and Kageyama doesn’t doubt that he probably looks the same. “Tobio, that sounds a bit like a proposal,” he says, voice wavering as a shaky laugh leaves his lips.

Kageyama gulps. “If it was, what would you say?”

Hinata kisses him.

* * *

“Kenma, you came!” Hinata bounces over to the slightly taller boy.

Kenma glances up from his phone, stray strands of his dark hair falling over his face. He had stopped bleaching it long ago, right around when he entered college. It was still on the longer side, but now he had a majority of it tied up into a loose ponytail, revealing the stubbly short hair of his undercut.

“I said I would,” Kenma says.

“You could act a little happier to see me, Kenma!” Hinata pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s been so long since I’ve last seen you.”

Kenma knits his eyebrows together. “Shouyou, it’s hardly been a month.”

“That’s a month too long!” Hinata huffs. “What’s keeping you so busy anyway?”

“School—”

“Me.” Kuroo’s familiar voice makes Hinata spin around in the direction of it.

The taller boy, that Hinata sourly notices has gotten even taller since high school, is resting his elbow on the top of Kageyama’s head like an arm rest. Kageyama grimaces and takes a step further away, but Kuroo simply follows.

“You haven’t gotten any less annoying,” Kageyama mutters and moves away from Kuroo again. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Kuroo places a hand on his chest, an expression of feigned offense tainting his features. “It almost sounds as if you don’t want me here.”

Kageyama opens his mouth, but Hinata is quick to tackle him into what could be considered a hug, legs and lanky arms wrapping around Kageyama’s tall body like a Koala.

“I told you I invited them, idiot,” Hinata says while sticking his tongue out childishly. Hinata peeks over his shoulder and screams directly into Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama falls backwards, yelling about how Hinata is a dumbass, before a pair of strong arms catch him.

“Careful now,” a familiar, kind voice says from behind him.

“Suga-san!” Hinata practically squeals. “It’s been so long!”

Sugawara lets out a lighthearted laugh. “Hinata, it’s hardly been a month.”

“That’s what I said,” Kenma mumbles, eyes glued back to his phone. “You act like we have to see each other everyday.”

“Is it so wrong that I want to see you everyday?” Hinata huffs. “I don’t know when the last time is going to be!”

“Well, this just got dark,” Daichi says, moving to Sugawara’s side. “Nishinoya texted and said he just got here.”

Hinata beams at that.

Kageyama pushes against Hinata’s body that is still latched onto him. “Get off of me, dumbass.”

A mischievous smirk grows on Hinata’s lips. He leans forward, lips brushing the shell of Kageyama’s ear. “You weren’t saying that last night, To-bi-o.”

The hairs on the back of Kageyama’s neck stand up like soldiers, goosebumps coming to rise all over his skin. Hinata notices, obviously, and lets out a giggle. “Fuck you.”

“I love you, too.” Hinata kisses his jaw.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Nishinoya’s voice groans. “I just got here and this is how I’m greeted? We haven’t seen each other in almost a month and this is how you say hello to me?!”

“Noya-san!” Hinata grins and hops off of Kageyama to run over to him. “It’s been so long!”

“God, they’re like the same person,” Sugawara says with a fond smile. “They haven’t changed much at all, have they?”

A loud whistle from Kageyama and Hinata’s coach makes the both of them freeze. “Guess that’s your cue,” Daichi says.

Kageyama and Hinata nod in sync and say a quick goodbye to their friends. “You better watch me, Kenma!” Hinata shouts.

“Why just Kenma?” Kageyama finds himself asking as the two of them begin to jog over to the rest of their team. The smirk on Hinata’s face causes Kageyama to roll his eyes. “Forget it.”

There’s a gentle tug at the hem of his shirt, and Kageyama’s feet come to a stop. He looks over his shoulder to see Hinata’s delicate fingers pinching the fabric of his jersey, his eyes downcast. The gym is deafeningly loud — cheers from both the crowd and the two teams on the court, grunts and shouts of excitement from the players, and the squeak of sneakers skidding across the wooden floor.

But, all of that is nothing but a mild white noise to Kageyama. Hinata is the only aspect he can see. Hinata’s heartbeat and steady breathing is the only thing he can hear. Hinata is the only person in the entire room.

Hinata looks up, his fingers still holding the hem of Kageyama’s shirt. It’s that same smile he always has before a game. His amber irises are glowing, cheeks stretched from the large smile that reaches his eyes. It’s blinding.

“What is it?” Kageyama manages to choke out. He never gets used to seeing that face.

Hinata tilts his head, his smile so bright that it gives the sun and the stars a run for their money. “Send me loads of tosses today, okay?”

Kageyama bites the inside of his cheek to stop the stupid smile on his face from showing. “I always do, dumbass,” he grumbles, earning a giggle from Hinata.

An admirable sigh leaves Hinata’s lips. “Thanks, Captain.”

Volleyball is a sport where everything happens faster than the speed of light. The ball can be across the court and then it’s suddenly right next you in a nanosecond. Everything flashes before your eyes; but, when Hinata calls out to Kageyama, Kageyama swears time slows down. The second the ball hits the pads of his fingers, the world seems to stop turning. It’s as if the world sees Hinata’s beauty when he’s in the air and slows time down, just so everyone can admire it.

“One more point!” Kageyama can hear the crowd cheering for his team — for their team.

His fingertips press against the ball, sending it flying in Hinata’s direction. Hinata is already in the air, waiting for it. The cheers become a distant hum, and Hinata is all he can see once again. Kageyama can see it all, frame by frame. It’s a sight he’s seen every single day for years, but God… it never gets any less breathtaking.

The ball springs from Hinata’s palm, a player on the opposing team flying forward to receive it, his desperate fingertips missing it by a hair. The ball makes contact with the wooden floor, and the crowd erupts in cheers. Kageyama is on cloud nine, pride and victory consuming him as—

“Hinata!!!”

Kageyama freezes. The cheering is cut off like a switch. The blood that courses through Kageyama’s veins thickens, his heart stuck in his throat. He feels like he’s suffocating when the loud, victorious cheering is replaced with an agonizing cry.

Hinata’s wailing echoes in Kageyama’s ears. His teammates around him begin to run towards the source of the cries, but Kageyama’s feet stay cemented to the floor. Hinata shrieks, and it sends a chill down the length of Kageyama’s spine.

“Call an ambulance!”

* * *

The curve of Kageyama’s back aches as he hunches over. His neck is screaming at him to straighten his posture, but he ignores it. He’s too busy tracing over the calluses on his palms, the sound of the heart monitor and Hinata’s soft breathing filling the room. Kageyama peeks up through his eyelashes to stare at Hinata’s face before quickly looking back down. All he can see right now is Hinata’s features warped with pain and anguish. His chest tightens, making him hunch forward even further, curling into himself.

“You dumbass,” Kageyama growls, but it comes out more like a choked sob. He grits his teeth together. “You fucking dumbass.”

“Fuck you.” Kageyama snaps his neck up, ignoring the jolt of pain. “Even when I’m in a hospital bed you’re being mean to me. Some boyfriend you are,” Hinata grumbles, eyes still closed.

Kageyama reaches out before he even knows what he’s doing and places his hand on top of Hinata’s. His breath hitches when Hinata extends his wrist so their palms are pressed against each other, his thin fingers slipping through the spaces between Kageyama’s.

“How, uh… are you okay?” It’s the stupidest question, Kageyama knows this, but all he can think about right now is that Hinata is awake.

Hinata chuckles. “Stop it with that face — you look scary,” he teases. “It’s not like I was going to die. I just hurt my ankle a little bit.”

“A little bit?” Kageyama feels the color melt away from his face as memories of Hinata’s… “Y-your bone — I c-could see—”

“Shut up.” Kageyama startles at Hinata’s interruption. “I’m fine.”

There’s a delicate knock on the door, Hinata yelling a quick, “Come in!” in its direction. A woman who looks even smaller than Hinata steps in, holding onto a clipboard. Kageyama squints at the pin on her uniform, the name ‘Hinori’ printed on it.

“Good to see you’re awake and doing well, Hinata-san,” Hinori says with a smile.

Hinata shoots her a thumbs up and a bright smile. “Never better!”

Kageyama notices her smile falter. It’s small, and no one else would’ve noticed it, but Kageyama does. His stomach ties itself into a knot.

“Hinata-san, there is a matter we must discuss.” She glances over at Kageyama. “Would you mind leaving the room for a bit, please?”

“Does he have to?” Hinata says before Kageyama can even begin to stand up from his chair.

Hinori offers him another smile, a hint of sadness fogging her blue eyes. “If you want him to stay, then I won’t argue with you.” She looks over at Kageyama again and he gulps. “Do you want to stay, sir?”

“He does!” Hinata exclaims.

Kageyama shoots him a look, but all of the annoyance he feels disintegrates when he sees the expression on Hinata’s face. His lips are wobbly, irises trembling, and cheeks colored with the lightest shade of red. Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s hands tightens.

Hinori sighs and averts her attention to the clipboard in her hand. “As I’m sure you know, you suffered from an extreme ankle dislocation, to the point where your talus bone broke your skin,” she explains. Bile rises up Kageyama’s throat, the images branding the inside of his eyelids. “The problem with your ankle was fixed during surgery, so that isn’t something you need to worry about.”

Hinata visibly relaxes. “See, Tobio!” Hinata squeezes his hand. “You’re worried over—”

Hinori clears her throat.

“That isn’t the only thing I needed to discuss with you, Hinata-san.” She takes a small step forward, towards the end of the hospital bed. She inhales a staggered breath. “Hinata-san…” Her fingers dig into the clipboard. “You’ve been diagnosed with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis.”

Hinori begins talking about all of the different options they have treatment wise, but Kageyama can’t hear a single word. His pulse is ringing in his ears, and the diameter of his throat is shrinking to the size of a needle. Hinata’s hold on Kageyama’s hand goes limp, but Kageyama tightens his grip, fear coursing through his body. Kageyama can feel his stomach twist, like someone is wringing out a wet towel.

“I’ll give you two some time alone.” Hinori looks between the two boys as they stare back at her with blank expressions. She turns around and begins to make her way out of the room, but stops at the door. She looks over her shoulder. Her eyebrows are angled down, blue eyes glossed over in such a way that Kageyama can practically smell the ocean. “I’m… I’m so sorry,” she whispers. She shuts the door behind her.

Silence falls over the two of them. Heavy, excruciating silence.

A small sniffle makes Kageyama’s eyes widen. He looks over at Hinata, his heart deteriorating in his chest. Threads of salty tears leave clean streaks down Hinata’s face, falling off his chin like raindrops.

“T-Tobio…” Hinata hiccups. “I’m… I-I’m…”

Kageyama leans onto the bed, making use of his free hand and reaching forward to cradle Hinata’s jaw. The pad of his thumb brushes away the endless tears as Hinata leans into his touch.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kageyama says, his voice wavering.

At that, Hinata cries harder. Each noise that leaves Hinata’s lips is a stab to Kageyama’s chest and a twist of the knife.

“I-I’m… I’m sorry, T-Tobio.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kageyama replies.

Hinata shakes his head, furious tears singing the apples of his cheeks. “I said ten, t-twenty, even thirty years f-from now!” Hinata’s voice is wracked with sobs, his free hand grabbing the wrist of the hand that cradles his jaw. “W-we were going t-to play volleyball… we—” Hinata chokes out a strangled cry. “We… I wanted to m-marry you...”

Kageyama’s teeth pierce into his lower lip, drawing blood. “Hinata…”

“T-Tobio, please…” Kageyama’s thumb catches another tear. “Please…”

Kageyama swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. He leans in closer, Hinata meeting him halfway. Their foreheads press against each other and Kageyama lets out a shaky exhale. “Shouyou.” Hinata’s lips curl into the smallest smile, but it’s still enough to get Kageyama’s heart racing. “Ten, twenty, even fifty years from now—” a single tear escapes the corner of Kageyama’s eye, tracing the shape of his cheek — “I’ll love you.”

“But, volley—”

“Shut up for once,” Kageyama says. “We’re going to get married. We’re going to have a kid, or kids, even.” Kageyama hand moves from Hinata’s jaw to his nape, pushing Hinata’s neck so their lips brush over each other. “I don’t need anything as much as I need you.”

Hinata lets out a strained giggle, tears still falling freely down his face. “N-not even volleyball?”

Kageyama allows himself to smile, just a bit. His fingers tangle with Hinata’s obnoxiously orange hair. The tip of Kageyama’s nose brushes against Hinata’s, almost like a caress. “Not if you aren’t my partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEE this is the first piece for the fic contest i held on my tumblr, prompt by @angel-shindo (on tumblr)! i hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @kingtodoroki
> 
> any feedback would be much appreciated <3


End file.
